Cuando la aventura digievoluciona
by Dannemi
Summary: Tras años de ausencia Hikari decide volver a Odaiba con su único hijo, quien completa así el grupo de nuevos niños elegidos. "Mientras haya una luz encendida la esperanza no desaparecerá." Basado en el Epilogo de 02, con los hijos de los elegidos como protagonistas.
1. Prologo

_Hola a todos, primero que nada muchas gracias por haber entrado a mi primera historia, la cual es un fic basado en el epilogo de 02, o sea que trata básicamente de los hijos de los elegidos, siendo estos quienes tendrán sus propias aventuras, aunque claro que nunca dejo de lado a sus padres, que también tendrán una historia propia._

_Pues es mi primer fic, como ya he dicho antes así que cualquier cosa por minima que sea por favor diganmela, quiero mejorar y ser una buena escritora aunque se que eso toma tiempo y paciencia también me gustaría saber sus comentarios._

_Cualquier duda pueden mandarme un MP y estaré encantada de responderles! n_n _

_PD: Quiero dar un agradecimiento a todas las autoras de fics futuristas aquí en esta pagina, creo que han sido una gran inspiración para esta historia, que sepan que he leído muchos muy buenos pero hasta ahora no he comentado porque no tenía una cuenta activa. En fin, este fic es gracias a todos los fics de las nuevas generaciones de elegidos que he leido aquí._

* * *

Familia Ishida-Takenouchi.

**Sora y Yamato Ishida:** El matrimonio Ishida era muy sólido, ambos tenían 38 años en aquella época. Yamato era un famoso astronauta, conocido por ser el primero en ir a la luna con su digimon compañero con él. Sora era una diseñadora muy reconocida y con un estilo único en el mundo. Sus trabajos eran muy absorbentes y el matrimonio tenía poco tiempo para pasar juntos, o en su defecto con sus hijos.

**Sayumi Ishida (10 años): **Sayumi tiene el cabello rubio un poco debajo de los hombros y los ojos azules, la primogénita del matrimonio Ishida era una jovencita que siempre pensaba en los demás antes que en ella, es madura y por lo mismo cuida mucho de su hermano menor. Sayumi también es un poco antisocial y le es difícil hacer amigos. Tiene un amor secreto que nadie nunca debe descubrir. Tiene a Pyokomon de Digimon compañero.

**Seki Ishida (6 años): **Seki es un niño de cabello anaranjado y ojos color marrón, su piel es más oscura que la de su padre y hermana, llegando a ser apiñonada como la de Sora. Seki ha crecido con la frecuente falta de sus padres en casa, por lo que admira a su hermana más que a nadie. Es un niño muy valiente y decidido que casi nunca tiene miedo de nada, aunque Sayumi se empeñe en protegerlo él es muy autosuficiente, tiene un Tsunomon que es su mejor amigo.

* * *

Familia Yagami.

**Taichi y Sakura Yagami: **Taichi, a sus 38 años de edad trabajaba como embajador entre Japón y el Mundo Digital, por lo que le iba muy bien. Se había casado con Sakura Yagami, a quien conoció por ser una gran amiga de Hikari en el instituto y de quien había terminado enamorándose. Sakura tenía 36 años y era una reconocida psicóloga.

**Daiki Yagami (10 años): **Se trata del hijo varón Yagami. Daiki es moreno de cabellos alborotados como su papá y cafés, sus ojos también son marrones. Su actividad favorita es el futbol y devorarse todo lo que su madre prepare de comer. Admira mucho a su primo mayor. Daik es un muchacho alegre y despreocupado como era su padre a su edad, aunque es quizá un poco testarudo. Su mejor amiga es Sayumi Ishida a quien intenta proteger siempre de todos. Tiene muchos deseos de tener un hermano menor pero Koromon, su compañero, es el único que lo sabe.

**Kaori Yagami** (10 años): Kao era una jovencita muy divertida y simpática que no podía ser considerada para nada como una dama. Era poco femenina y nunca usaba vestidos o faldas, según ella porque no le permiten jugar a gusto, su hermano Daiki la sobreprotege muchísimo. Tenía el cabello muy corto, así como lo solía tener su tía Kari y del mismo color que el de su hermano mellizo además de los mismos ojos color chocolate. Kaori es muy buena con la patineta y secretamente está enamorada de Akira Motomiya. Su Digimon es un Gummymon.

* * *

Familia Izumi-Tachikawa.

**Koushiro y Mimi Izumi: **Koushiro y Mimi se habían casado hace unos dos años, cuando habían decidido que aún se amaban igual que de jóvenes. La primera esposa de Izzy había muerto hace años y el matrimonio de Michael y Mimi tampoco había durado mucho. Él es un investigador dedicado a conocer todo acerca del Digimundo que trabaja con el padre de Sora y el hermano de Joe. Mimi por su parte estudió gastronomía y tiene su propio show en tv con Palmon, ella es muy feliz aunque desearía que Izzy tuviera más tiempo para ella. Ambos tienen 37 años de edad.

**Amizu Izumi (9 años): **Ami es una chica muy introvertida pero bondadosa, le gusta trabajar en la computadora como su padre sin embargo ella no es tan obsesiva. Tiene el cabello rojo hasta los hombros y los ojos oscuros. Su peor temor es decepcionar a su padre pues por muchos años ella vivió sólo con él y por eso ha intentado asimilar su nuevo matrimonio aunque no lo acepte del todo. Dice que no quiere enamorarse jamás, es muy poco romántica y seca.

**Nicholas Tachikawa (10 años): **Nick es un niño muy caprichoso y consentido. Su madre le malcrió mucho durante su corta vida y ahora que tiene que vivir con los Izumi se volverá loco. Su pelo es color caramelo y sus ojos miel así como su madre es de piel muy blanca. No se lleva muy bien ni con su hermanastra ni con su padrastro pero aprenderá a aceptar el matrimonio de su madre poco a poco. Nick detesta a Yuu Ichijouji porque presiente que le gusta Ami y aunque lo niegue, él quiere protegerla. También odia a Takaishi por ciertos motivos que tiene ocultos. En realidad es un niño muy noble que tendrá que aprender a dejar su hostilidad y prepotencia atrás.

* * *

Familia Hida

**Iori y Rumiko Hida: **El más joven de los elegidos había logrado convertirse en un abogado de prestigio y se había casado hace años con Rumi Hida, una mujer de buen corazón que se dedicaba a hacer reportajes en televisión. Ambos tenían además un dojo donde Cody practicaba y enseñaba kendo.

**Mitsuki Hida (10 años): **Tsuki era una niña dulce de buen corazón que odiaba los problemas y las peleas. Era hija única, por lo que sus padres sólo se habían enfocado en ella y darle una educación respetable. Mitsuki tiene el cabello color café hasta media espalda y bonitos ojos verdes. Tsuki práctica kendo, tiene unas notas excelentes y le gusta mucho ser el orgullo de sus padres. Tiene un Upamon como Digimon compañero, adora bailar y aunque no le gusta ser el centro de atención es una niña muy amigable y simpática.

* * *

Familia Kido.

**Jyou y Keiko Kido: **Jyou se había especializado en medicina Digimon y ahora era el primer médico certificado del Digimundo. Su mujer, Keiko, que había conocido en una convención de medicina años atrás era una pediatra muy buena, además de esto la esposa de Kido también tenía una manía por la limpieza que se había encargado de heredarle a su único hijo.

**Shiro Kido (10 años): **Shiro era un niño muy inteligente pero muy miedoso y callado. Shiro tenía como compañero a Bukamon, al único que le contaba sus más íntimos secretos. El único hijo de los Kido era obediente, un obsesivo de la limpieza, bien portado y un amante de las reglas, además de que era todo un caballero con las damas. Tiene el mismo cabello en una tonalidad azul como su padre y usa gafas.

* * *

Familia Motomiya.

**Daisuke y Tamiko Motomiya: **Daisuke y su mujer, los dos de 36 años de edad atendía los famosos restaurantes Motomiya, cadena que se había hecho famosa en América y sus alrededores con gran rapidez. Tamiko era una mujer alegre y buena que había enamorado a Daisuke años atrás, aunque ahora tenían una crisis matrimonial por los tantos viajes de negocios que hacia su mujer, quien era la encargada de las relaciones públicas de la cadena de restaurantes con sus proveedores y socios alrededor del mundo.

**Akira Motomiya (11 años): **Akira era un muchacho divertido y bromista que nunca se quedaba quieto y que era imposible que pasara segundos en silencio. Era muy indiscreto y casi siempre metía la pata hasta el fondo. Es moreno y de facciones y rasgos idénticos al padre, o sea ojos chocolatosos y cabello marrón/violeta. Akira es muy despistado y casi nunca nota las cosas aunque estén frente a sus narices.

* * *

Familia Ichijouji.

**Ken y Miyako Ichijouji: **Ken y Yolei se habían casado tan pronto como se habían graduado y ahora habían formado un bello hogar. El marido era un detective privado muy reconocido y ella, aunque había estudiado como técnica computacional ahora ejercía de ama de casas y de niñera de 3 revoltosos niños.

**Saome Ichijouji (11 años): **Saome es una jovencita muy alta y delgada de largo cabello negro azulado y bonitos ojos azules. Usa gafas por los problemas de visión que heredó de su madre. Saome es una chica extrovertida que nunca se queda callada y siempre dice lo que piensa aunque no sea el momento, es por eso que Akira es su mejor amigo, porque ambos son muy parecidos y aunque siempre estén peleando se aprecian. Saome no soporta las injusticias y aunque le gusta ser el centro de atención tiene un corazón muy noble, así como su querido Poromon.

**Yuuto Ichijouji (9 años): **Yuu es el mediano de la casa, le gusta mucho oír música vieja y es un poco retro. Tiene una imaginación enorme y casi siempre se la pasa diciendo incoherencias o viviendo en un mundo bastante fantasioso. Tiene el cabello violeta de Miyako y los ojos azules de su padre, aunque afortunadamente él no necesita gafas como su hermana mayor, quien se la pasa llevándolo a todos lados como si fuera su mascota. Sus mejores amigos son Ami y su digimon Minomon.

**Osamu Ichijouji (1 año): **Osamu es el bebé de la casa que lleva sólo un año de vida. Tiene el cabello negro de Ken y los ojos color miel de la madre, además de que demuestra ser un niño muy tranquilo.

* * *

Familia Takaishi.

**Takeru y Aline Takaishi: **Takeru se había convertido en uno de los escritores más prometedores de todos los tiempos con su best-seller, además había contraído nupcias con Aline Takaishi una profesora de economía, una mujer que había conocido durante su carrera y que solía ser amorosa y aunque digna, muy amable. Sin embargo tras más de doce años de matrimonio TK sentía que su mujer había cambiado para volverse alguien fría y malhumorada y no quería que su hijo sintiera eso en su hogar. A pesar de todo Takeru tenía a su primer amor siempre grabado en el corazón.

**Takeshi Takaishi (11 años): **Takeshi era un niño muy alegre y responsable, además tenía el cabello rubio y los ojos azules justo como su padre. Takeshi era imaginativo, dramático y un poco revoltoso, por lo que siempre terminaban citando a TK en la escuela por el comportamiento desobediente de su primogénito. Últimamente el comportamiento de Takeshi era más rebelde y arisco que siempre lo que empezaba a preocupar bastante a sus padres. Tokomon, su compañero, siempre decía que Takeshi veía la vida como si estuviera en un libro melodramático.

* * *

Familia Yagami.

**Hikari Yagami: **Hikari tenía ya 36 años y era educadora en la ciudad de Kyoto. Había decidido irse de Odaiba tras descubrir que Takeru se iba a casar y que ella estaba embarazada. Sólo su hermano sabía el nombre del padre de su único hijo. TK y ella se habían separado tras que Hikari abortara a los 17 años involuntariamente el hijo de ambos. Ninguno había podido ser capaz de resistir lo sucedido y habían terminado, buscando cada uno su camino por separado.

**Kyouya Yagami (11 años): **Kyou era un niño callado, sereno y muy educado así como su madre tenía un miedo inusual hacia la oscuridad y todos sus derivados. Kyouya nunca había tenido muchos amigos a excepción de los amigos que había hecho en Odaiba cuando su madre y él iban de visita, cosa que sucedía muy a menudo. Tenía el cabello color canela de Hikari y sus mismos ojos rojizos y soñadores. Tenía como compañero a Salamon.

* * *

Hace muchos años, más concretamente en el 2002, el Digimundo había abierto sus puertas indefinidamente a todos aquellos humanos que fueran decididos a cuidar y amar a los digimons como sus iguales. El día de hoy esa paz que había existido por más de quince años estaba siendo amenazada por una nueva fuerza oscura que iba a levantarse.

Los emblemas pertenecían a los elegidos, aquellos que habían tenido las cualidades necesarias para salvar el Digimundo de las fuerzas malignas años atrás. Ahora esos elegidos habían crecido y aunque no habían perdido esas cualidad, sí tenían otras ocupaciones (trabajos, matrimonios, hijos, familias que mantener, cuentas que pagar, etc) y ya no podrían ejercer como salvadores del mundo, sin embargo como cada buena leyenda, habían dejado un legado.

Su legado eran sus hijos, niños que una vez unidos se convertirían en la única esperanza del mundo digital que ellos amaban y protegerían con su vida.

.

_Este ha sido a penas el prologo de la historia, falta mucho por ver de ella. Quería que conocieran a los personajes principales, que ha sido de sus vidas etc._

_Espero que les haya llamado la atención, espero comentarios :3! Saludos a todos!_

_Dannemi._


	2. Vuelta a la ciudad

**Kyouya "Kyou" Yagami: **Hijo de Hikari, 11 años.

**Takeshi Takaishi: **Hijo de Takeru, 11 años.

**Akira Motomiya: **Hijo de Daisuke, 11 años.

**Saome, Yuuto "Yuu" y Osamu Ichijouji: **Hijos de Ken y Miyako. 11, 9 y 1 año.

**Amizu "Ami" Izumi: **Hija de Koushiro, 9 años.

**Nicholas "Nick" Tachikawa: **Hijo de Mimi, 10 años.

**Daiki "Dai" y Kaori Yagami: **Hijos de Taichi, 10 años.

**Sayumi y Seki Ishida: **Hijos de Sora y Yamato, 10 y 6 años.

**Mitsuki "Tsuki" Hida: **Hija de Iori, 10 años.

**Shiro Kido: **Hijo de Jyou, 10 años.

_Hola! Muchas gracias a todos los que dejaron un comentario en el Prologo. Enserio nunca me esperé que les interesara de veras esta historia. Gracias de nuevo._

_Espero que les guste el capitulo:_

* * *

_**Vuelta a la ciudad.**_

-Papá ¿A qué hora llega la tía Kari? - preguntó su hijo de once años de edad que lamentablemente era incluso más impaciente que él.

-Tranquilo Daiki, tu tía Kari debe estar llegando ahora mismo.

El moreno hijo de Tai se estiró lo más que pudo tratando de encontrar a su tía y a su primo favorito entre toda esa gente. La estación de trenes jamás había sido del agrado del muchacho.

-Me aburro.- se quejó el Yagami.- ¿Por qué yo te tuve que acompañar mientras mamá y Kaori se quedaban en casa?

-Porque ellas preparan una comida para recibir a tu tía, Daik y si te hubieras quedado allá probablemente ahora estarías ayudando en la cocina.- le recordó su padre, que portaba su buen humor.

Daiki se estremeció de sólo imaginárselo y prefirió seguir buscando entre la gente a su tía.

-¡Allá está! - exclamó el niño señalando a una mujer de estatura media, delgada y de cabello castaño claro que cargaba varias maletas.- ¡Es tía Kari y Kyouya-kun! ¡Y vienen con Gatomon y Salamon!

Efectivamente su hermana se acercaba a ellos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y Gatomon a su lado. Hikari había vivido en Kyoto desde hace doce años, cuando se enteró que estaba embarazada de su único sobrino y a pesar de que viajaba a Odaiba por lo menos cada tres meses no era lo mismo eso a tenerla viviendo en la ciudad de nuevo.

-Hermana.- exclamó el diplomático abrazando a Kari quien sonrió afectivamente.- Que bueno es que hayas decidido volver a casa. Sobrino, pero que grande estás.- añadió Taichi abrazando a Kyouya.

-Gracias tío Tai, estamos muy felices de vivir aquí.- sinceró Kyou mientras saludaba su primo Daiki.- Dai, ¿Cómo estás?

-Muy bien, que bueno que vivirás aquí. Ya no soportó a la loca de Kaori diciendo que se quiere ir a vivir a Kyoto contigo porque tú sí sabes cómo tratar a una chica.- se quejó.

-Es que tú eres un bruto con tu hermana.- se burló Kyou.- ¿Cómo están todos?

A pesar de no vivir en la ciudad su madre y él hacían viajes muy seguido a Odaiba por lo que el grupo de amigos de Daiki era también el de Kyouya.

-Sayumi-chan está más guapa.- habló Daiki de su mejor amiga, al parecer sin ninguna vergüenza. El hijo de Kari se rió porque a su primo no le costaba ni un poco decir lo que pensaba.- Takeshi y Akira se siguen sintiendo muy mayores, que bueno que llegaste para ponerles en su sitio. Ya sabes, Saome Ichijouji está igual de loca que siempre, pero es que ¿Quién entiende a las chicas? Bueno a excepción de si son chicas tranquilas y buenas como Tsuki-chan o como Amizu, que siempre están de buen humor y no me golpean en la cabeza como mi loca hermana.

Kyouya sonrió mientras oía a su primo explayarse.

-¿Qué más? ¡Ah sí pues que a Yuuto casi le atropellan por ir bobeando! Tiene la cabeza en las nubes ese niño. Nick sigue igual de insoportable que siempre aunque ahora sólo se la pasa peleando con Yuu o con Takeshi, con los demás está bastante buenito. El bobo de Shiro ha pescado un resfriado y como está de loco con los gérmenes y esas cosas creo que se encerrará en cuarentena. De Seki no se mucho pero Sayu me contó que se hizo pis en la cama hace como 1 mes y pues Osamu que se hace todos los días…

Kyou y su madre que irremediablemente había oído el discurso de su sobrino soltaron una carcajada al igual que los digimons presentes. Daiki estaba un poco loco pero era sin duda un chico honesto y puro. Taichi tomó todas las maletas de Hikari y se encargó de meterlas a su propio auto.

-La mudanza llegó esta mañana.- informó Kari.- Debo ir a arreglar todo al nuevo departamento pronto.

-No sin antes comer en casa, hermana.- rezongó Taichi.- Sakura ha preparado tu comida favorita y Kaori se muere por verte.

-Ve con Tai, Kari, Salamon y yo nos adelantaremos para ir viendo todo.- propuso Gatomon.

-Sí, además nosotras ya hemos comidos.- secundó Salamon.

Hikari asintió tomando a su hijo de la mano y jalándolo con ella. Quizá Kyouya ya estuviera grande para esos cuidados que su madre tenía con él, sin embargo para ella su hijo era su más grande tesoro y no dejaría que nada malo le ocurriera. Tai observó la escena enternecido pues sabía lo que era su sobrino para su hermana y a pesar de que él era el único que conocía el secreto de Kari se lo había guardado por once años, aguantándose las ganas de gritarlo a los cuatro vientos y de ver esa historia que vio florecer, terminada en un final feliz.

Se subieron a la camioneta del Yagami quien condujo hábilmente hasta su hogar, una casa espaciosa y muy luminosa que tenía un patio enorme donde los mellizos solían jugar al futbol. Hikari entró en la casa dejando su equipaje en el auto.

-Kari, me alegra que estés aquí, te he preparado tu comida preferida, espero que te guste mucho.- se abrazó a su cuñada.

Kari le regresó el abrazo con la misma intensidad. Adoraba a su cuñada y era una de sus mejores amigas así que sabía que en ella podía confiarle otro de sus grandes tesoros, su hermano mayor.

-¡Tía Kari, primo Kyou! - gritó una entusiasmada morena corriendo hacia los dos castaños.

-Kao-chan, estás muy guapa.- se maravilló su tía pues su sobrina era una muchachita encantadora, aunque casi nunca estuviera vestida como una chica y se empeñara en usar camisetas holgadas y gorras extrañas.

-Hola Kaori, ¿Qué hacías? - le preguntó su primo mayor.

-Veía la televisión con Agumon y Gummymon.- respondió la morena.- ¿Ya podemos comer, mamá?

Kyou rodó los ojos. Kao era tan glotona como su mellizo.

-Claro, mi amor. Siéntate que voy a servir.

Y dicho esto toda la familia se sentó en la mesa, con un enorme apetito que satisfacer.

* * *

-¡Takeru, escúchame cuando te hablo por dios!

-¡No grites así frente al niño, Aline!

Takeshi se encogió en la silla en la que se encontraba sentado, Tokomon, que estaba en su regazo le miró con lástima mientras Patamon se encargaba de sacar al niño de allí y llevarlo hasta su habitación, dónde el jovencito rubio fue capaz de dejar de oír los gritos de sus padres. Se secó una lágrima que había intentado suprimir. Estaba harto de la situación y secretamente culpaba a su padre.

-¿Por qué Takeshi? - indagó Patamon cuando se lo comentó.

-Papá no ama a mamá y por eso ella se la pasa gritándole.- resumió el rubio.

-¿Cómo sabes tú eso, Take-chan? - se extrañó Tokomon.

-¡Porque les oí discutir una vez! - gritó furioso.- Mamá le recriminaba a papá nunca haberla amado y él se quedaba callado. Si la hubiera amado habría respondido algo.

-Pero Takeshi, tu padre no se hubiera casado sin querer a tu mamita.- opinó Patamon.- TK no haría eso nunca, además los dos te aman a ti, que es lo que importa.

-Yo quiero una familia normal, Patamon.- se quejó el rubio.- Como la de tío Matt y tía Sora que se toman de las manos y se miran con amor. Mis padres hace años que no hacen eso…

-Anímate, hoy viene tu amigo Kyou-chan a vivir a la ciudad de nuevo, ¿No te pone feliz?

Eso dejó a Takeshi momentáneamente sin habla alguno. Se acercó a su mesita de noche y estrelló contra la pared la lámpara que le había obsequiado su amigo Kyou hace años.

-¿Qué te pasa? - preguntó preocupado Tokomon.

-Que cuando Kyou y su mamá están en la ciudad mamá se pone de peor humor que siempre. ¡Seguro que por eso están peleándose ahorita! - gritó Takeshi.- Quisiera que no hubieran vuelto jamás.

-Pero Take-chan… -musitó Patamon, a sabiendas de lo duro que sería para Takeru oír eso.- Kyou es tu amigo.

-¡Sí pero su mamá y él ponen a la mía de pésimo humor!

-Takeshi, cálmate.- pidió Tokomon viendo como el pleito de sus progenitores había logrado afectar al menor.

De pronto entró a la habitación Takeru, con un semblante afectado y agotado. Los Digimon salieron del cuarto dándoles a los dos rubios un poco de privacidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado aquí? - se sorprendió el papá al ver la lámpara destrozada en el suelo.- Takeshi, te he dicho que estos ataques de rebeldía deben parar.

El niño bajó la mirada.

-Lo lamento mucho hijito.- habló el escritor.- De veras, no sabes cuánto lamento que hayas tenido que ver esa pelea así como muchas otras que has presenciado. De verdad estoy muy arrepentido de que esto sea lo que estás viendo en casa.

-¿Dónde está mamá? - inquirió el más joven.

-Se fue al spa, hijo. Ya sabes que cuando está alterada nada la relaja más que un masaje con algas.- explicó Takeru con una sonrisa, aunque parecía todo menos complacido.

-¿Por qué estaba alterada esta vez?

-Porque no podré acompañarla esta noche a una cena que tenía con sus colegas.- explicó el padre.- Pero es que no puedo zafarme de la editorial y parece no comprenderlo…

Takeshi se preguntó si era verdad o quizá sólo planeaba ver a Kyou y a Hikari a escondidas de su madre. No era un secreto para el niño que Kari Yagami era la mejor amiga de su padre desde la niñez y que él sentía un gran cariño por ella y ni hablar de su hijo. Takeshi sólo podía sorprenderse cuando presenciaba cuanto quería su padre a su amigo Kyou.

-Voy a salir.- se excusó Takeshi.

-No puedes salir, estás castigado hijo.- le recordó su padre.- Tu última suspensión en la escuela casi hace que tu madre se vuelva loca.

-Perdona, sé que no quieres competencia en ese sentido, ¿Verdad papá?

Enfadado, el niño rubio llamó a Tokomon y salió de su casa sin importarle no tener permiso para hacerlo.

* * *

Akira suspiró y lanzó un balón al aire mientras lo atrapaba. DemiVeemon le festejó la gracia a su compañero humano y éste le dio con el balón en plena cara como una broma, provocando así la furia de su Digimon.

-Ya, ha sido juego, lo siento.- se disculpó Akira, riendo un poco.

Su padre entró por la puerta. Lucía cansado y acongojado, cosa que descolocó un poco al chico de once años que estaba acostumbrado a ver a su padre de buen humor y activo.

-¿Todo bien, pa? - indagó Akira.

-Lo estaría si tu madre no se hubiera ido a Nueva York a último minuto.- se quejó Daisuke tirándose al sofá junto a su vástago.- Como viaja esa mujer.

-¿Pero no acababa de volver a Argentina? - cuestionó el niño Motomiya.- Que ni me ha dado tiempo de preguntarle que me trajo de allá.

Veemon, que había acompañado a Daisuke le propicio al hijo de su mejor amigo un coscorrón leve. Signo de que Akira había vuelto a meter la pata sin quererlo.

-No te desanimes, pa. Ya verás como mamá vuelve rapidísimo y no se vuelve a ir en un tiempo.- intentó animar Akira.

-Dos semanas, hijo. ¿Sabes lo que son dos semanas distanciados para un matrimonio? ¡Cuando Tami vuelva quizás ya no querrá saber nada de mí!

Su hijo en lugar de preocuparse sólo suspiro, a sabiendas de lo dramático que podía llegar a ser el dueño de la cadena de más exitosos restaurantes cuando quería serlo. Daisuke sabía que su esposa le quería, ¿Entonces porque hacía tanto drama?

-Ya está, papá. Iremos al parque a jugar con el balón para que te animes.- propuso Akira que a veces sentía que era él quien tenía que cuidar de su padre y no viceversa.- ¿Qué tal?

-¡Sí! - exclamaron Daisuke, Veemon y DemiVeemon a coro.

Pero el partido tuvo que esperar porque en ese momento sonó el timbre de la casa de los Motomiya, una residencia grande pero nada ostentosa que simplemente tenía los lujos necesarios y no más. Akira abrió la puerta preguntándose quién podría ser.

-¿Takeshi? - se asombró de ver a su buen amigo allí parado.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Kyouya y su mamá van a mudarse a Odaiba y creo que eso va a significar el fin de mi familia como la conozco.- exclamó el rubio y entonces Akira fue capaz de comprobar que su padre no era el único dramático del vecindario.

Vamos, que todos sabían que los papás de Takeshi y Kyouya se llevaban muy bien pero si el papá de su amigo llevaba casado con su madre doce años que tendría que ser por algo, ¿No?

Para él la vida sería mejor si se tomara con menos drama y con más humor.

* * *

-¡¿QUÉ?! ¿Y porque nadie me lo había contado antes? - se indignó la jovencita de bellos ojos azules tras unas gafas modernas.

_-No me grites a través del teléfono Saome-chan, que tu voz es como si estuviera amplificada mil veces y reventarás mis tímpanos.- se quejó su amigo Akira por el móvil._

-Pues es que a quien se le ha ocurrido no avisarme de algo así, ¿Eh? - se quejó Saome cruzada de brazos y sosteniendo su celular rosado.- Ya sé que soy la única chica de su edad, Aki-kun pero no por eso deben pelear por mí y hacer planes para ocultar a Kyou de mi vista. Ya sabes que a mí es él quien me gusta no tú ni tampoco Take-kun.

_-¡JA! - espetó Motomiya.- Nadie pelea por ti Saome, eres tú quien está chiflada. Pero sí, te llamaba para decirte que Kyou-kun está en la ciudad y al parecer va a quedarse._

La primera hija de los Ichijouji sintió sus mejillas sonrojarse al pensar en el apuesto hijo de Hikari, por quien había decidido sentir un enamoramiento unos cuantos meses atrás cuando se dio cuenta que ni para Takeshi ni para Akira ella sería nunca nada más que su amiga.

Sobre todo para este último, que sinceramente la trataba como todo menos como una dama.

-Pues qué bueno que me lo has dicho Aki-kun, ahora podré ir a darle un recibimiento como se merece.

_-No vayas a espantarlo con lo fea que es tu carota.- se burló Aki-kun._

-¡Feos los googles que llevas en la cabeza! - estalló Saome, sabiendo que ese era el punto débil del predecible Motomiya.

Acto seguido le colgó sin darle tiempo a replicas y se puso su mejor ropa. Vamos, que se había puesto lo que sea que una niña de once pueda vestir para sentirse guapa.

-¿A dónde vas, hermana? - preguntó Yuuto.

-A donde vamos, más bien.- corrigió Saome, que últimamente tenía la costumbre de llevarse a su hermano menor a todos lados, quizá con la esperanza de que bajara un poco al mundo real.

-Sao-chan.- se quejó su hermanito menor.- No quiero ir de nuevo a las reuniones de té que haces con Mitsuki, Sayumi y Ami-chan.- musitó atemorizado.

-No irás nunca más a una de esas, Yuu. Eres pésimo como invitado de la fiesta de té ¡Y ni siquiera terminaste tus galletas!

-Es que eran de plástico, hermana.- añadió el pequeño peli violeta con resignación.

-Ah claro es que prefieres estarte llenando las rodillas de lodo como la salvaje de Kaori, ¿Verdad?

-Hermana, no… a mí no me gusta el lodo…

-¡O viendo caricaturas de bebé con Seki-chan!

-¡Los ositos cariñositos no son para bebés!

-O entonces es que prefieres quedarte aquí, con mamá apretujando tus bonitas mejillas.- se burló Saome mientras pellizcaba los cachetes del más joven.- ¿Eh Yuu-chan?

El Ichijouji mediano se zafó de las manos de su astuta y malvada hermana mayor y la miró con indignación.

-Bien, iré contigo.- terminó por acceder Yuuto sin más opción.

-¡Genial! - clamó Saome contenta.- Iremos a darle la bienvenida a Kyou-kun.

* * *

Mitsuki iba caminando por la calle mirando su reloj cada segundo que pasaba. No le gustaba nada llegar tarde a casa pero para que eso pasara aún faltaba mucho tiempo.

Sinceramente la jovencita no tenía ganas de volver a su hogar, desde que su madre había aceptado su nuevo trabajo en la televisora Fuji sus padres casi no se veían y el tiempo que estaban juntos lo aprovechaban al máximo, dejándola un poquito de lado.

La verdad es que para Tsuki-chan tener dos padres que se comportaban como adolescentes enamorados no era lo más fabuloso del universo. En realidad ella prefería a sus padres como eran antes. Reservados, tímidos y un poco secos el uno con el otro.

-¡Tsuki-chan! - exclamó una poderosa voz a sus espaldas.

Era fácil saber a quién pertenecía dicho vozarrón. Sólo se podía tratar de su amiga Saome Ichijouji, que como era de costumbre venía cargando a cuestas con el joven Yuuto. Saome era una buena amiga de Mitsuki y como tal no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad para saludarle.

-¿Qué estás haciendo por aquí, Saome? - indagó Hida.- ¿Está todo bien?

-Más que perfecto de hecho.- sonrió la chica de gafas.- Vengo a darle la bienvenida a Odaiba a mi buen amigo Kyouya Yagami, ¿No es así, Yuuto?

-Sí hermana.- asintió el joven de pelo violeta sin prestarle atención y maravillado con los pájaros de cierto árbol.

-¿Kyou se viene a la ciudad? Que bien.- acotó Mitsuki. No conocía demasiado bien al castaño pero lo que sí sabía era que personas como Daiki, Kaori, Saome, Takeshi y Akira le tenían demasiado afecto, por lo que se entendía que era un buen chico.

-¿Eh? ¿No gustaras de él o sí? - interrogó una suspicaz Saome.

-Por supuesto que no.- se rió Tsuki.

-Que bueno porque he decidido que yo gusto de él.- aclaró la chica Ichijouji.- Y si Takeshi y Akira pueden aceptarlo pues supongo que no habrá impedimento para nuestro amor.

-¿Qué tienen que ver ellos? - curioseó la castaña.

-¡Pues que obviamente les gusto! - fue la respuesta de Saome, que al igual que su hermano también a veces vivía en una nube, aunque no lo admitiera.- ¡Yuuto, no te quedes allí embobado viendo esa ave!

Yuu volvió en si justo antes de que la dichosa ave le cagara encima y se acercó a su hermana.

-¿Ya nos vamos hermana? No querrás hacer esperar a Kyou-kun.- dijo Yuuto, que de repente también sabía cómo manipular a la mayor.

-¡Cierto, enano qué razón tienes! - exclamó la muchachita que por si no lo había mencionado antes, tiene una voz muy destacable capaz de ser oída a grandes distancias.- ¿Nos acompañas Tsuki-chan o tienes algo que hacer?

Mitsuki lo meditó unos segundos antes de contestar.

-Voy con ustedes.

* * *

Takeshi y Akira habían decidido salir al parque con sus digimons para distraerse un rato. Akira del hecho de que su papá estuviera al borde de un colapso por lo mucho que viajaba su madre y Takeshi para no recordar que prácticamente había huido de casa tras la nueva pelea de sus progenitores.

-Vaya que es difícil la vida, camarada mío.- se quejó Takeshi.

-Y tú vaya que eres melodramático. Hijo de escritor, tenías que ser.- se mofó Akira.- Eh, mira quien va por allá.- señaló Motomiya.

Takeshi sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-¡Son mis primos! - exclamó contento.- Un recordatorio de la vida sobre como no todas las familias apestan.

Akira suspiró. Takeshi y su visión filosófica y artística de la vida le traerían más de un dolor de cabeza. Sayumi y Seki se acercaron hacia los dos chicos mayores con sus digimons compañeros en los brazos.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? - indagó Sayumi-chan.- Primo Takeshi, creí que tu papá te estaba buscando.

-Así es Sayu-chan pero yo no voy a volver por ahora… -admitió el rubio.- Mis papás se han vuelto a pelear.

Seki suspiró.

-¡Primo vente a vivir con nosotros mejor! - pidió el pelirrojo inocentemente.- En mi casa mis papis casi nunca están pero la nana cuida de nosotros y si tú te vienes tú también puedes cuidar de nosotros.

Takeshi le despeinó a su tierno primo el cabello anaranjado mientras miraba a Sayumi mirar hacia el suelo tristemente. Quizá era cierto y todas las familias apestaban después de todo, pues no importaba cuando se quisieran sus tíos, el tiempo que pasaban juntos era escaso.

-Es una gran idea, Seki-chan.- confesó Takeshi.- Viviremos los tres juntos como en una película y haremos toda clase de cosas sorprendentes.

-¿De veras, primo? - se emocionó el pequeño Ishida.

Su hermana le sonrió conciliadoramente.

-Éste está loco, Seki.- renegó Sayumi.- Todos debemos vivir con nuestros padres y punto. Tú también, Take-kun.

El rubio suspiró observando a su primita con recelo.

-¿Desde cuándo eres tan madura tú?

-Desde que tú estás volviéndote cada vez más tonto, primo.- se rió Sayumi.

AKira se río con ella.

-Ah ya veo.- habló Takeshi.- Un recordatorio del destino de que los más jóvenes a veces también pueden ser los más sabios. ¡Bien jugado, cosmos estelar! - exclamó el joven alzando su mano hacia el cielo.

Akira Motomiya resopló, ya un poco cansado de que Takeshi intentara desviar sus problemas con tonterías del destino y el cosmos, por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería tomar acciones.

-¿Por qué no vamos a tu casa, Sayu-chan? - propuso Akira.- Así tu papá sabrá que estás a salvo pero no tendrás que volver.- agregó mirando a Takeshi.

-Supongo que es buena idea… -musitó el rubio.

-¡Sí, vamos a casa! - exclamó Seki inundado de una felicidad infantil que les cautivó a todos.

* * *

Daiki se asomó por su puesta un poco asombrado de lo que encontró allí.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué hacen aquí? - interrogó el joven moreno.

-Venimos a darle la bienvenida a Kyouya, por supuesto.- contestó Saome feliz.

Yuuto y Mitsuki la flaqueaban como sus soldados, aunque el primero se había puesto a hallarle formas a la rugosa pared de los Yagami.

-Pero si esos ya se han ido a su departamento.- recordó Daiki sonriendo bobamente.- Mi tía Kari tenía mucho que hacer y…

-¡Tú vas a llevarnos allí, Daiki! - exclamó Saome desesperada por dar su dichosa bienvenida de una vez.

-Es en el mismo edificio que viven los Izumi.- contestó una nueva voz interviniendo en la conversación.

-Oh Kaori-chan, siempre tan amable y servicial, ¿Qué haríamos sin ti? - preguntó ilusionada la mayor de los Ichijouji.

-¿No nos acompañan? - propuso Mitsuki.

-¿Podemos pasar a ver a Amizu-chan también, hermana? - preguntó Yuuto.

-Y supongo que Nick debe estar allí también.- agregó Daiki.- ¡Qué bien, mientras más mejor al primo Kyou le encantará!

Saome resopló enfadada. Su perfecta bienvenida iba a quedar opacada entre tanta gente que se le iba uniendo poco a poco, ¿Cómo la notaría Kyouya-kun tras el matorral de pelo de dos metros de Daiki o las frases groseras en inglés que se sabía Nicholas? Estaba siendo opacada por niñas poco femeninas, genios de computadoras y practicantes de kendo.

No le quedó más que resignarse porque Daiki ya había tomado su chaqueta y Kaori ya se había puesto esa fea gorra que a veces usaba.

.

Fin capitulo 1.

_Espero que les haya gustado y muchas gracias por leer._

_Dannemi._


	3. Bienvenida

**Kyouya "Kyou" Yagami: **Hijo de Hikari, 11 años.

**Takeshi Takaishi: **Hijo de Takeru, 11 años.

**Akira Motomiya: **Hijo de Daisuke, 11 años.

**Saome, Yuuto "Yuu" y Osamu Ichijouji: **Hijos de Ken y Miyako. 11, 9 y 1 año.

**Amizu "Ami" Izumi: **Hija de Koushiro, 9 años.

**Nicholas "Nick" Tachikawa: **Hijo de Mimi, 10 años.

**Daiki "Daik" y Kaori Yagami: **Hijos de Taichi, 10 años.

**Sayumi y Seki Ishida: **Hijos de Sora y Yamato, 10 y 6 años.

**Mitsuki "Tsuki" Hida: **Hija de Iori, 10 años.

**Shiro Kido: **Hijo de Jyou, 10 años.

_Los saludo nuevamente y sólo quería agradecerles a todos por sus bonitos comentarios, en verdad no saben lo que ha significado para mí que les guste mi primera historia! GRACIAS A TODOS!_

_Les dejo un nuevo capitulo:_

* * *

**_Bienvenida._**

-¿Qué estás haciendo en mi casa? - preguntó Sayumi poniendo sus manos en sus caderas, tal como hacía su madre cuando la reprendía por algo.

Seki creyó que si Sayumi seguía pareciéndose a Sora empezaría a asustarle.

-Mi papá quería llevarme al hospital con él.- empezó a relatar el niño Kido.- Pero yo le dije que no, porque bueno me estoy recuperando de mi resfriado y no quiero más gérmenes en mi sistema, así que dije que vendría a visitarlos.

Seki sonrió.

-¿Shiro, vas a jugar a algo conmigo?

-No lo creo.- contestó el de pelo azul.- Ustedes vienen de afuera, están llenos de bacterias, mejor no me toquen.- pidió Shiro Kido, haciendo gala de su simpatía característica.

-Ignórenlo.- propuso Akira.- Y quizá se vaya.

Shiro se cruzó de brazos enfadado por el mal recibimiento que le habían brindado sus amigos.

-Ya sé, llamaré a Ami-chan y a Tachikawa para que vengan y así juguemos a algo un rato.

-¿Tachikawa? ¿Qué no te odia? - indagó Sayumi.

-Sí prima, pero es que ese niño no se da cuenta de lo divertido que es.- sonrió Takeshi.- Además quiero ver a Ami.

Ami Izumi era como la hermana menor del rubio por quien siempre veía y a quien le encantaba proteger. Su prima Sayumi era una niña independiente y en realidad Seki tampoco necesitaba mucho de él, por eso le agradaba poder tener a Ami-chan a su lado para sentirse su protector, sin importar cuando quisiera Tachikawa quitarle ese puesto.

Y otros cuantos, cabía agregar. Si Nicholas le odiaba tanto pero porque Takeshi exactamente de que se ponía celoso, o más bien de quien.

-Entonces llámales.- accedió Motomiya.- Que nos aburriremos como pequeños Pabumon si no hacemos algo.

* * *

-¡Que no tienes porque tocar mis cosas y punto!

-Pues no las tocaría si no las dejaras por allí tiradas.- replicó Amizu Izumi, la pelirroja de la familia.

Nick Tachikawa se aguantó las ganas de bufar. Sin duda pelear con su hermanastra era exasperante pues aunque ésta era una niña tranquila y serena cuando se enojaba… dios, cuando se enojaba era un temible demonio rojo de nueve años que sinceramente le perturbaba bastante.

-¡Ami, Nick los buscan en la puerta!

Los dos niños se miraron recelosamente ante el grito de Mimi Izumi y salieron de su momentánea discusión. Ambos pequeños se asomaron a ver quién era su visita cuando vieron casi a la mitad de sus amigos allí.

-¿Sabían que Kyouya se mudó con su madre a este edificio? - preguntó Yuuto muy animado y mirando a Ami con una sonrisa que provocó que Nicholas rechinara los dientes.

-No seas tonto, Yuu seguro fue otro de tus sueños, Kyouya vive en Kyoto con la señora Hikari.- asumió Nick poniendo los ojos en blanco. No era un secreto lo poco que toleraba al Ichijouji.

-No le hables así a Yuu, hermano.- le espetó Ami a sabiendas de que a Nick le ponía de los nervios que lo llamara así.

-Sí, sí, dejemos esto para otro momento que tenemos que darle la bienvenida al gran Kyou-kun a la ciudad.- repitió Saome por octava vez.- ¡Se nos hace tarde!

-¿Se unen a nosotros? - ofreció Daiki con una resplandeciente sonrisa.- Mi primo se pondrá feliz de verles, me ha preguntado por todos ustedes.

Saome sonrió sonrojada y feliz mientras los hermanastros se decidían que era mil veces mejor andar con sus amigos a quedarse encerrados peleando por quien había cogido el cepillo de Tachikawa y porque. Avisaron que saldrían unos momentos y se aproximaron a seguir a los demás hasta el piso donde estarían Kyou y su mamá.

-¡Bienvenido a Odaiba! - había gritado la chica Ichijouji con su potente voz.

Sin embargo a quien vio en la puerta no fue a su amor platónico sino a la madre de éste, la tía Hikari como había sido acostumbrada a llamarla desde más pequeña.

-Oh vaya, seguro buscaran a mi hijo.- se rió Kari.- ¡Kyou, te buscan!

Y justo cuando el jovencito de cabello café y ojos rojizos salió por la puerta a Saome ya no le quedaban más ánimos para gritar nada así que se limitó a sonreír amablemente.

-Primo, los amigos han querido venir a darte la bienvenida.- se maravilló Kaori.- ¿No te alegras de verles?

Kyouya asintió.

-Claro que sí.- dijo.- Tsuki-chan, has crecido un montón.- agregó abrazando a la niña Hida.- Y Ami-chan me parece que tu papá se debe sentir orgulloso, eres muy parecida a él.

La pelirroja se sonrojó.

-Estamos felices que estés aquí.- confesó la chica Izumi.

Kyouya le sonrió con empatía.

-Nicki…

-Llámame Nick o Nicholas, por favor.- rogó el Tachikawa al hijo de Kari. Kyouya casi se ríe en su cara.

-Pero que alto estás, ¿Seguro que tienes sólo diez?

Nick se erguió con orgullo.

-Saome…

La aludida casi se desploma cuando el Yagami la abrazó con cariño.

-Te he extrañado, amiga mía.

Ichijouji decidió ignorar por completo que la hubiera llamado amiga porque a fin de cuentas la había abrazado y eso era lo que importaba, ¿O no?

-Y Yuu, me han dicho que te la pasas soñando despierto.- habló Yagami.

-Pues… -el de pelo violeta se sonrojó.- Yo…

-Supongo que no tiene nada de malo, hasta te ves más alegre y todo.- anunció Kyouya.- En fin, me gusta un montón verlos a todos, pero ¿Dónde están los demás? Takeshi, Akira…

-Me llegó un correo electrónico y es de Takeshi-kun.- intervino Amizu.- Dice que él y los demás están en lo de los Ishida, que podemos darnos una vuelta si nos apetece. Allí está Akira también.

A Kyouya le apetecía, sin duda. Takeshi era un buen amigo suyo y le agradaba encontrárselo siempre, además de que el padre de éste era el mejor amigo de Kari y siempre le había tratado… bueno, era difícil explicar como lo había tratado. Era inaudito ver el cariño que Takeru Takaishi le tenía.

-Vayamos.- opinó el recién llegado a la ciudad.

-Apoyo a mi primo, vayamos.- secundó Daiki, que de sólo pensar en ir a casa de su mejor amiga se alegraba mucho, aunque la cara que había puesto su melliza le preocupaba un poco.

Estaba roja y acalorada, ¿Tendría fiebre?

* * *

-Creo que han llegado.- dijo Seki incorporándose.- ¡Iré a abrir!

Su primo Takeshi sólo le sonrió y asintió con la cabeza mientras el enérgico pelirrojo salía disparado hacia la puerta. Escuchó un gritito proveniente de su primo y el rubio se paró a ver qué ocurría, dejando a Shiro, Sayumi y Akira en una acalorada discusión sobre algo que no logró oír.

-Han venido todos nuestros amigos, primo Take. ¿No es genial?

Seki le sonreía desde abajo y Takeshi sólo pudo atinar a suspirar mientras todos sus amigos se introducían a la casa Ishida, dónde la nana de sus primos era la única mujer a su cuidado.

-Mi querido Take-kun, ¿Cómo estás? Supe que te castigaron por haber hecho el malo en clase.- se rió Saome.- Que sepas que a las chicas y a mí nos pareció divertido ver como dibujabas al profesor en el pizarrón.- añadió sonriendo.

El rubio abrazó por los hombros a su buena amiga Ichijouji, quien nunca fallaba en hacerle reír.

-Cuando quieras, Sao-chan.

Saome asintió contenta.

-Ya, pero que sepas que sólo podemos ser amigos, Takeshi.- añadió quitándose su brazo de encima.- Porque yo estoy interesada en alguien más.

Le dedicó una mirada coqueta al castaño más alto que se había quedado un poco rezagado del grupo. Takeshi se aguantó las ganas de reír porque la cara que había puesto Kyouya había sido de circunstancias. Entonces recordó que no estaba del todo feliz con la vuelta a la ciudad del hijo de Kari Yagami y bufó.

-Takeshi, ¿Cómo estás? - preguntó Kyou una vez que Saome se había ido.

-Bien.- respondió el rubio secamente. Odiaba ser grosero pero no se sentía con ánimos para ver a Kyou sabiendo lo que su llegada acarrearía.

El castaño se vio sorprendido cuando el rubio le dio la espalda y se marchó a abrazar por detrás a una niña de ojos verdes.

-Tsuki-chan, que bonita te ves hoy. Tú serías la perfecta protagonista de una novela de amor.- sonrió ampliamente el hijo de Takeru.- ¿No crees que yo podría ser el otro protagonista? - indagó señalando su bonita cara.

Mitsuki Hida se rió en voz alta porque ya tenía asumidas las rarezas de Takeshi. Mientras un castaño de ojos miel y nombre americano observaba la escena apretando los puños.

-Mírale, se cree muy listo y guapo porque es mayor.- rezongó Nick.- Pero yo soy mucho más guapo que ese Takaishi, ¿O no Ami?

Su hermanastra no le estaba prestando demasiada atención así que sólo asintió dándole la razón a lo que sea que estuviera diciendo Nicholas.

Mientras tanto Daiki había notado que algo raro sucedía. ¿Desde cuándo Sayumi le ignoraba y no le dirigía el saludo al verlo? Era cierto que ambos eran un poco llevados el uno con el otro, o sea que a veces se molestaban sin darse cuenta, pero eran mejores amigos y se confiaban todo. ¿Por qué ahora la rubia le estaba ignorando y se había girado a pelear de algo con Shiro Kido?

¿Estaría ese joven de pelo azul y anteojos sustituyendo su lugar? ¿Ahora sería él a quien Sayu le contaría sus sueños locos y con quien pelearía a ver quien escalaba más alto el árbol del jardín de los Yagami mientras Sora y Sakura gritaban vueltas locas?

Aunque claro, no parecía que Kido supiera bien como se escalaba un árbol.

-¿Estás bien, Daik? - preguntó el hermanito de la mencionada Sayumi mirándole con duda.

-Sí, sí, oye ¿Tú sabes porque tu hermana no me habla a mí pero si habla bien con Shiro?

-Ah porque Shiro-kun la llamó sucia por no desinfectarse las manos luego de estornudar.- contestó Seki.

-¡Eso no es excusa! - rugió Daiki.- ¿Qué se cree para robarme así a mi mejor amiga? Se va a enterar…

Daiki, que había armado una escena bélica en su imaginación dónde seguramente era él el sargento principal que rescataba a la bella dama (no es que Sayu fuera bella, claro que no) de las garras de un científico loco. Le dio un empujón al peli azul en pleno pecho.

-¡Bestia, que no ves que tus manos están llenas de mugre! - se quejó Shiro.- Dios, ahora los gérmenes trepan sobre mí.

-Cállate y pelea.- ordenó Daiki.- ¿Crees que puedes robarme a mi amiga y salirte con la tuya?

-¡Si esto es por la sucia de Ishida te la puedes quedar!

-¡DAIKI! - lo llamó la voz de la rubia que según él, estaba defendiendo.- ¿Qué te pasa, acaso te volviste loco? ¡Deja a Shiro-kun tranquilo! - jaló al niño Kido de los pelos sin ninguna consideración alejándolo de su mejor amigo y plantándose frente a él. Shiro lloriqueó un poco pues Sayumi no era la cosa más delicada del mundo.- No quiero hablarte.

Se dio la media vuelta y dejando al moreno con la palabra en la boca, se marchó.

En otras noticias se trataba de Akira quien en esos momentos parecía estar de todo menos centrado en las cosas obvias, pues la melliza de Daiki se había acercado a platicar con él de una manera muy amigable.

-Eh, Kaori.- saludó Motomiya quitándole su gorra como un juego.- Mira qué bonito pelo se te ve sin la fea gorra de Daiki.- se rió un poco.

Kaori se había puesto roja desde la raíz del pelo hasta las uñas de los pies.

-Eh…Akira, yo…

-Te has puesto toda roja.- siguió riendo Akira.- ¿Tienes fiebre o te ha dado mucho calor?

La morena resopló pensando que seguramente el Motomiya jamás iba a darse cuenta cuanto estaba interesada ella en él y que su distracción iba a costarle cara.

-Mejor saldré para que me dé el aire, creo que si me siento afiebrada.- se excusó la chica Yagami con el corazón en una mano y su gorra horrible en la otra.

* * *

-¡Takeshi! - gritaba el escritor, tratando inútilmente de hallar a su hijito perdido.- ¡Takeshi, ven aquí!

-¡Take-chan! - le ayudaba Patamon.- Iré a buscarle por los cielos, TK.- propuso el Digimon alado volando sobre la cabeza del rubio.

El hombre Takaishi asintió y continuó buscando a su hijo por los alrededores. Llegó hasta el parque donde a veces él y Takeshi jugaban al baloncesto y se encontró con una escena que le dejó boquiabierto, aunque no se trataba de su hijito sí se trataba de un viejo conocido.

-¡Anda, Veemon, se supone que el portero debe parar los goles, no huir del balón! ¿Dónde está tu valor? ¿No recuerdas cuando eras el gran Flamedramon y le pateabas el trasero a los digimons esos de Ichijouji?

Veemon suspiró.

-¡Ya te demostraré Davis! ¡Cabezazo de Veemon!

El balón se estrelló con fuerza en el estomago del hombre de 36 años haciéndole perder el aire y el equilibrio.

-Veemon - musitó con la voz entrecortada.- Casi me matas, eso no es lo que un portero hace…

Takeru se acercó a la escena después de haber soltado una carcajada.

-Daisuke, ¿Qué estás haciendo? - preguntó de forma divertida.

-Eh, ¿Takeru? - se asombró Motomiya.- ¿Qué andas haciendo por acá?

-Yo pregunté primero.- se la aplicó T.K.

-¿No es obvio? Veemon y yo jugamos futbol, T.K.- explicó Daisuke.- Queríamos distraernos un rato.

-Davis quería distraerse.- replicó Veemon.- Yo quería dormir la siesta.

-Cállate, Digimon malagradecido.

T.K. tuvo que volver a reír ante la escena.

-Yo buscaba a Takeshi, se ha salido sin permiso y si su madre vuelve y ve que no está en casa va a culparme… -musitó el rubio.

-Ah claro, con el genio de tu esposa es mejor no meterse.- resumió Motomiya que recordaba una que otra escena donde la guapa Aline Takaishi había hecho gala de su mejor papel de esposa enfadada.- Oye espera, he visto a Takeshi.- rememoró Daisuke de improviso.- Él y Akira salieron juntos de casa.

-¿De veras? ¿Hace cuanto fue eso? - indagó Takeru. Entonces su digiterminal sonó y revisó dándose cuenta que tenía un mensaje.- Es de mi sobrina Sayumi, dice que Takeshi está en su casa con los demás chicos. Menos mal.

-¿Pasarás allí por él? - quiso saber Motomiya.

-Eso haré.- afirmó Takeru.- Oye, ¿Ya sabes las nuevas noticias?

Motomiya sonrió un poco.

-Si te refieres a que Kari ha vuelto a la ciudad, lo sé.- respondió Daisuke.- He pensado en invitarla a ella y al pequeño Kyou a comer mañana.

Takeru observó a su amigo moreno en silencio. Daisuke estaba casado y tenía un hijo, como él, pero sin duda lo que Hikari había significado en la vida de esos dos hombres seguía latente. Takeru la había amado como nunca pensó amar a nadie y Daisuke había vivido enamorado de ella desde los once años hasta que ella le había rotó el corazón saliendo con su mejor amigo. Así era la vida, después de todo. No siempre se tiene lo que se quiere e irónicamente ninguno de ellos había conseguido quedarse con Hikari.

Sin embargo sería tonto decir que a Takeru no le hacía sentir un extraño sentimiento de opresión ver como Daisuke seguía procurando a la castaña como cuando niños y mucho más, a su hijo. Era difícil de explicar cómo a pesar de no ver al pequeño Kyouya a diario Takeru le sentía como una parte más de su familia.

Es que el niño era tan igual a su Kari que era imposible no quererle…

Sin embargo él también estaba casado, a pesar de que fuera un matrimonio defectuoso era un lazo que debía respetar, ya una vez no lo había hecho y ese era un secreto que iba a atormentarle por siempre. No importaba que el aprecio que sentía por Aline se estuviese esfumando al miso tiempo que ella mandaba al demonio su buen carácter y su cariño, él no quería que Takeshi viviera en una familia desfragmentada. No iba a hacerle pasar por lo mismo que él pasó.

-¿Cómo ha tomado tu esposa la noticia? - interrogó Motomiya.

-Aún no se lo he dicho.

Aline no sabía de la historia pasada de T.K. y Kari, sin embargo lo que notaba era como su esposo y esa mujer tenían una relación muy estrecha y profunda, y como cualquier mujer normal sentía celos de no ser ella la que compartiera dicho lazo con su marido. En otras palabras, Aline estaba celosa de Hikari y con razón.

-¿Y cuando piensas decírselo? - quiso saber Daisuke que no comprendía muy bien a Takaishi. Es verdad que para él Hikari seguía siendo la mujer más especial del mundo, pero pensaba que ocultarle a su mujer algo así era signo de que algo andaba mal.

Aunque ahora que lo pensaba él no podía opinar de matrimonios cuando el suyo pendía de un hilo y su esposa no hacía nada para salvarlo.

-Pronto.- musitó el rubio.- ¿Qué hay de Tamiko? Escuché que había vuelto a la ciudad.

-Volvió pero se ha ido de nuevo no sin antes gritarme lo insensible y poco romántico que soy porque no me alegré de que tratara de compensar sus viajes con una taza decorativa de Argentina.- relató el moreno.- Sinceramente T.K. creo que nuestro matrimonio está en su último trecho. Tami ya no es la misma y yo tampoco y ahora casi no nos vemos…

Takeru resopló.

-Supongo que sólo hablándolo podrán resolverlo.- opinó el escritor.- Oye, ¿Qué te parece si vamos por algo de comer antes de pasar por los niños a casa de mi hermano? Creo que hay que ponernos al día y yo aún tengo tiempo antes de volver a la editorial.

-¿Tu mujer no va a enfadarse? - cuestionó Veemon.

-Quizá, pero ella vive enfadada de todas maneras.

* * *

Hikari y Mimi habían decidido ir a dar un paseo esa tarde pues ésta última se había ofrecido a ayudar a Kari a comprar las cosas faltantes para su departamento así que ahora iban por una gran plaza comercial. Palmon y Gatomon se habían unido a ellas sin dudarlo.

-Me alegra que hayas vuelto.- sentenció Mimi.- Sora nunca quiere ir de compras y Yolei últimamente no tiene tiempo de nada.- se quejó la castaña que seguía demostrando que a veces pensaba sólo en ella.

-Pues a mí tampoco me gustan mucho las compras, Mimi.- se excusó la Yagami.

-Pero si te vistes muy bien, Kari.- replicó la antigua mujer de apellido Tachikawa.

-A Mimi y a mí nos gustan los vestidos.- intervino Palmon.- ¡Sobre todo para aparecer en la tele!

-Aunque ni se lo mencionen a Kou, sigue rabiando cada que uso mini faldas en tv.- se carcajeó la señora Izumi mostrando su jovialidad.- Oye, mira esos de allí, ¿No son Daisuke y Takeru?

-Sí y parecen estar almorzando.- observó Kari.- No me sorprende, mi hijo me dijo que Akira y Takeshi estaban en casa de Matt.

-Deben estarse dando un descanso de sus hijos.- opinó Gatomon.- Allá están Patamon y Veemon también.

-Vayamos a saludar.- ofreció Mimi.

Hikari observó la escena con ojos soñadores. Takeru y Daisuke conversaban como los buenos amigos que eran. La castaña se sintió transportada entonces a sus épocas de juventud, cuando había caído en sus manos la decisión que ponía en riesgo esa sincera amistad. Los dos la amaban, quizá no de la misma forma o con la misma intensidad pero ambos habían estado enamorados de ella y había sido su turno de decidir.

Siempre quiso a Davis y aunque a veces fuese un poco cruel o infantil respecto a sus sentimientos el cariño que sentía por él era muy puro y transparente. Era un amor sin medida que le profesaba por ser uno de sus mejores amigos, sin embargo éste no era suficiente para pensar en tener una relación con él.

Por otro lado T.K. siempre le perteneció un poco de la misma forma en la que una parte de ella le pertenecería siempre a él. El joven rubio era el único que podía entenderla con tan solo mirarla en silencio y a pesar de eso Hikari no se perdonaba haberle manchado con algo tan horrible como lo que habían hecho años atrás. Y no se trataba sólo de la forma en la que habían perdido a su primer bebé.

Eso era algo que odiaba recordar, pero que sin embargo a veces no podía evitar traer a su memoria.

-Hikari, Mimi.- se asombró Daisuke.- Que sorpresa.- luego se abrazó a la antigua elegida de la luz.- Kari, estás genial, me da un gusto enorme que estés aquí, te hemos extrañado mucho.

Ella le devolvió el abrazo y besó su mejilla.

-Y yo a todos ustedes también.- asintió la mujer.- ¿Iban a comer?

-Así es.- admitió T.K.

-Ven Davis, acompáñame a pedir la comida en ese caso.- pidió Mimi, que ante los años se había vuelto muy observadora y sabía que lo mejor era dejar a esos dos solos.

Daisuke a regañadientes obedeció y se paró de la mesa, dejando a los otros dos allí sentados.

-Qué bueno que has vuelto.- habló Takaishi.

-Sí, hace mucho que no tenemos una conversación real, Takeru.- recordó Kari.

-Pero si nos hemos visto hace apenas tres meses.- comentó el rubio, aunque en sí pensaba igual que Kari. No verla diario era ya un calvario.

-Me refiero a hablar tendidamente.- alegó la Yagami.- Creo que la última vez fue en la boda de Mimi y Koushiro.

-Es verdad, recuerdo que te saqué a bailar.- sonrió el Takaishi.- Y que estabas muy guapa con tu vestido plateado.

Ella se sonrojó y tomó su mano por debajo de la mesa.

-Y tú te veías muy bien de la mano de tu esposa y tu hijo.- remarcó la castaña, aunque cada palabra le taladró el alma un poquito.- Y así debes permanecer.

Él observó el suelo, recordando porque odiaba ese tipo de conversaciones serias con la compañera de Gatomon. Hikari jamás aceptaría sus sentimientos de nuevo y se encargaría de rechazarlos hasta el día de su muerte por temor a destruir una familia, aunque era claro en sus miradas cruzadas que aún no se olvidaban.

-No entiendo como prefieres que viva infeliz en un matrimonio inestable cuando los dos sufrimos cada que nos vemos.- sentenció Takaishi un poco molesto.- y no sólo nosotros, también sufre Aline, Takeshi y Kyou pues ninguno de ellos está conforme con la situación actual.

-Entonces deberás hacer algo para remediarlo.- concluyó Kari decidida.- Mi hijo es mi familia y él y yo no tenemos nada que ver con ustedes. Tú debes encargarte de que tu familia esté bien y yo haré lo mismo con la mía.- se secó una lágrima que amenazaba por salir.

T.K. se puso de pie justo cuando Mimi y Davis volvían.

-Se me ha quitado el apetito.- espetó antes de marcharse sin mirar atrás.

* * *

Takeshi volvió a casa cuando su amigo Shiro y su padre se ofrecieron a llevarlo. Lo primero que el niño rubio presenció fueron los gritos de sus padres desde la estancia. Hizo lo posible por no hacer ruido y le pidió a Tokomon hacer lo mismo.

-No deberías espiar a tus papás.- reprendió su Digimon.

Takeshi le ignoró monumentalmente.

-¿Cómo no me habías dicho algo así? - gritaba escandalizada su mamá.- ¡Eres un descarado!

-Aline, no es tan grave, no debería tener porque afectarnos.

-¡Pues lo hace y lo sabes bien! - replicó Aline.- Takeru, estoy cansada. Verdaderamente harta.

-Pero si eres tú quien no ha hecho más que volver esto un infierno.- se indignó T.K.

-Yo no soy la culpable y lo sabes.- espetó Aline.- Quizá sí me he vuelto más fría y orgullosa contigo y con Take-chan, pero eso ha sido por lo mucho que has herido mi orgullo.

-Nuestro hijo no tiene la culpa.

-¡Eso ya lo sé! - Takeshi dio un salto en su sitio al oír el estruendoso alarido de su mamá.- ¡Amo a mi hijo, T.K. y quisiera poder ser la madre cariñosa y buena que él se merece pero no lo soy! No nací para ser mamá.

El niño rubio se limpió su carita empapada en llanto.

-Eso podría cambiar, si pones de tu parte nosotros podemos…

-Nosotros nada.- le acalló la mujer de alta estatura y cabello rubio muy corto.- ¿Cómo crees que me sentiría al seguir a tu lado con Hikari Yagami de vuelta en la ciudad? ¡Humillada, T.K.! Todos se dan cuenta lo que sientes por ella. ¡Sólo me has humillado por años!

-¡No, Aline, Hikari es mi mejor amiga, yo a la única que quiero es a ti! - exclamó Takaishi.

-Eres un mentiroso y ella una mosca muerta que se comporta con tanta serenidad y afabilidad cuando yo sé bien que lo único que quiere es robarme a mi marido.- lloró Aline.- Y lo consigue sin siquiera intentarlo.

-Hikari no es así.- replicó el rubio.

-Ya sé que la vas a defender hasta el cansancio pero vete enterando que ya me da igual.- se encogió de hombros.- No me importa porque así como tú no me amas yo tampoco te amo.- finalizó con un sollozo desolado y azotando la puerta.

Takeshi se fue a dormir con lágrimas en sus ojos y el corazón destrozado. Tokomon había intentado animarle pero el rubio estaba demasiado afectado por todo lo que había escuchado.

Sabía que su mamá no era cariñosa ni tampoco muy afectuosa o comprensiva pero él jamás había necesitado eso. Aline no era una mujer maternal pero Takeru había podido suplir el cariño que ella debió haberle dado a Takeshi y por eso el niño no se sentía tan afectado. Sin embargo lo que si sentía era un enorme rencor hacia Hikari Yagami y lo mucho que ésta significaba para su papá.

Aline entró a su cuarto a mitad de la noche.

-Hijito.- lo despertó con cuidado.- Nos vamos.- agregó y entonces Take notó, a pesar de la oscuridad, que ella llevaba una maleta.- Iremos a ver a tus abuelos en Setagaya, ¿Te parece?

El pequeño se desperezó y vio como su mamá tomaba una de sus maletas y metía muchas prendas suyas en ella.

-¿Y papá? - se atrevió a cuestionar el rubiecito.

-Papá no vendrá y no le veremos en un buen rato.

-Pero yo no quiero marcharme. Son vacaciones de verano pero luego debo volver a clases ya estaré en sexto año mamá y…

-¿Te quieres quedar aquí para ver como tu papá lame el suelo por el que Kari Yagami y su hijo pasan? - preguntó llorando.- Vámonos Takeshi, ya podrás hablar con tu padre cuando lleguemos a Setagaya.

Y a pesar de que un niño tan noble como Takeshi no debería sentir resentimiento creyó era lo que sentía entonces por su padre y accedió, junto con Tokomon, a partir con su mamá.

_Fin capitulo 2._

_Ojala les guste este capitulo, hasta la proxima!_

_Dannemi_


	4. Afrontando

**Kyouya "Kyou" Yagami: **Hijo de Hikari, 11 años.

**Takeshi Takaishi: **Hijo de Takeru, 11 años.

**Akira Motomiya: **Hijo de Daisuke, 11 años.

**Saome, Yuuto "Yuu" y Osamu Ichijouji: **Hijos de Ken y Miyako. 11, 9 y 1 año.

**Amizu "Ami" Izumi: **Hija de Koushiro, 9 años.

**Nicholas "Nick" Tachikawa: **Hijo de Mimi, 10 años.

**Daiki "Daik" y Kaori Yagami: **Hijos de Taichi, 10 años.

**Sayumi y Seki Ishida: **Hijos de Sora y Yamato, 10 y 6 años.

**Mitsuki "Tsuki" Hida: **Hija de Iori, 10 años.

**Shiro Kido: **Hijo de Jyou, 10 años.

_Un saludo queridos lectores aunque sé que pasó mucho tiempo para que volvieran a saber algo de mí. Me disculpo por eso._

_Todos sus comentarios me animaron a seguir publicando y esperando que esta historia siga siendo de su agrado._

* * *

**_Afrontando_**

Un mes había pasado desde que su hijo y su esposa se habían marchado. Aline le había mandado los papeles del divorcio con su abogado y Takeru se había negado a firmar hasta que pudiera ver y a hablar con su hijo.

Sin embargo tanto la madre como su vástago se negaban a volver a Odaiba por el momento y el rubio no podía estar más desolado. Sabía que Take le necesitaba y que Aline no sería capaz de comprender y tratar a su hijo como se debía. Sintió una preocupación inmensa por su pequeño.

-Ya he conseguido la dirección de tu mujer, Takeru.- habló uno de sus más grandes y fieles amigos.- Si quieres te podemos acompañar hasta allá.

El rubio exhaló sin ganas.

-No creo que deba ir a buscarlos, Ken.- rezongó el escritor.- No quiero presionar las cosas y…

-Pero tampoco puedes dejar que esa mujer te arrebate a tu hijo sin saber lo que él está pensando.- se quejó Miyako con una indignación enorme. Era increíble para ella como la mujer que compartió su vida con T.K. por doce años le había dejado.

Takeru tampoco lo comprendía.

-Lo sé, Miyako. Pero entiéndeme, no quiero forzar a Takeshi a verme si no quiere hacerlo.

-¡Es tu hijo! - exclamó la mujer de pelo violeta para quien todo era mucho más simple de lo que se veía. .-En todo caso podrías recurrir a Iori y poner una demanda.- alegó cruzándose de brazos.

-Es lo último que quiero.- renegó Takeru.- Pero si las cosas siguen así me temo que eso haré.

La peli violeta abrazó a su amigo menor por los hombros mientras Ken le sonreía intentando darle ánimos sin embargo ambos sabían que lo que estaba sintiendo T.K. era algo que no entendían y que jamás querían entender. Le habían quitado a su familia en un pestañeo y eso era algo en extremo cruel.

Entonces el timbre de la vivienda de los Ichijouji, donde los adultos se encontraban, sonó.

-¡Saome, anda a abrir! - gritó Miyako con esa voz tan característica suya que retumbaba por las paredes y que Sao-chan había heredado.

La jovencita de sólo once años suspiró sin remedio y salió de su alcoba para abrir la puerta.

-Oh, tía Kari pero si eres tú.- sonrió Saome con el rostro iluminado.- ¿No está Kyou-kun contigo? - preguntó mirando a todos lados en busca del jovencito.

-Buenos días, Saome.- saludó Hikari dulcemente. La pelinegra le sonrió pues para ella era primordial llevarse bien con la que algún día sería su suegra.- En realidad quería saber si él estaba aquí. Salió de casa muy temprano y no me ha dicho a donde fue y estoy un poco preocupada…

-¡Hikari! - la llamó su amiga Miyako desde el comedor.- Pasa, anda. Tu hijo no está por aquí pero seguro anda jugando con los otros niños, así son ellos después de todo.

-Sí.- aceptó la castaña.

-Mi Yuuto siempre olvida decirme las cosas, ese niño tiene la cabeza en las nubes.- dijo Miya-chan con una sonrisa.- Pero ven, que justo estábamos tomando un té con Takeru.

La sonrisa de Kari desapareció. T.K. era su mejor amigo y su algo más y ahora justo cuando más la necesitaba Hikari más ausente había estado. Ella igual que todos sus amigos, sabía lo que había pasado en el matrimonio Takaishi y no podía evitar sentirse consternada y dolida por lo que le había hecho la mujer que ella había considerado una buena esposa. Sin embargo no le había dado su apoyo al de la Esperanza por el simple hecho de que entendía que ahora que estaba libre Takeru seguiría entregándole un montón de sentimientos demasiado profundos para entenderlos y Hikari sabía que aún no era su momento.

-Kari, ¿Dónde está Kyouya? - interrogó el rubio después de saludarla sin muchos ánimos.

-Ha salido temprano pero no me avisó a donde.- explicó la mujer.

-¿No estás preocupada? - preguntó Takeru, quien siempre había sentido una simpatía y cariño innatos por el hijo de su amada.

-No.- admitió la Yagami.- Sé que mi hijo está a salvo.- se tocó el pecho con precisión.- Y que sólo ha sido un descuido suyo. Además llegará temprano, mañana empieza las clases, después de todo.

Takeru le sonrió un poco. Si su hijo siguiera en Odaiba también empezaría las clases mañana e iría al mismo salón que su amigo Kyouya. Quizá incluso hubiera podido aceptar a Hikari y hubiera empezado a verla más como parte de la familia que podía ser…

Pero las cosas no habían sido así.

-¿Estás ocupada? - indagó el escritor, que había entendido que Kari lo evitaba pero no lo había aceptado.

-En realidad Daisuke me ha invitado a almorzar.- se excusó la compañera de Gatomon.- Lo siento.

T.K. tomó aire. Daisuke pasaba por una crisis matrimonial al igual que él, sólo que mucho menor. Su esposa viajaba constantemente y poco a poco el matrimonio de los Motomiya se iba al caño sin que ninguno hiciera nada por evitarlo. Y claro que Kari le iba a brindar su apoyo al antiguo líder.

Takeru sabía que quizá en algún momento el amor de su vida pudo haber tenido sentimientos por el de los googles, sin embargo creía firmemente que Kari y él se pertenecían mutuamente desde años atrás.

-Pues salúdamelo.- decidió decir Takaishi finalmente.

Hikari asintió con la cabeza mientras se despedía de los dueños de la casa y volvía en busca de su hijo.

* * *

Daiki Yagami estaba seriamente preocupado.

-Hijo, ¿Te sientes mal? - preguntó su madre angustiada.

-No, mamá ¿Por qué?

-Casi no has tocado tu plato.- se asombró Taichi.- Y siempre eres el primero en terminar.

Daiki observó que su plato con arroz seguía casi lleno.

-No tengo hambre.

Taichi, Sakura y Kaori y también los digimons intercambiaron miradas de incredulidad mientras observaban al moreno con suspicacia. Daiki Yagami en sus diez años de vida jamás había dicho esa frase en voz alta.

-¿Estás enfermo? - cuestionó Sakura.

-¿Tienes fiebre? - se le unió Tai.

-¿O acaso eres un clon de Daiki? - ayudó Kaori.

-Daiki, ¿Me das tu parte? - preguntó Koromon que parecía ser el único que no estaba preocupado.

El hijo varón del matrimonio Yagami le cedió su porción a su glotón Digimon mientras él se disculpaba y se paraba de la mesa, harto de tanto interrogatorio y caminaba hasta la habitación que compartía con su hermana.

-¿Qué le pasa a este niño? - quiso saber Taichi, que lucía realmente asombrado. Su pequeño Daik era un niño muy alegre y comelón y nunca lo había visto tan desanimado antes.

-Es porque se peleó con Sayumi Ishida.- contestó Kaori intentando no darle importancia al asunto.

Sayumi era una buena amiga de su hermano, sin embargo a la jovencita no le terminaba de agradar del todo. Quizá los varones Yagami no eran los únicos que podían resultar ser celosos.

-Pobre de mi niño.- musitó Sakura.- Su primera pelea de novios.

-¡Sayumi no es su novia! - se alarmó Kao-chan.

Taichi se rió en voz baja. Si su pequeño estaba tan consternado por lo que una Ishida-Takenouchi pensara de él era claro que era porque Sayumi no le parecía ser sólo una amiga.

Mientras tanto en su habitación el mellizo Yagami observaba el suelo sin tener muchas ganas de hacer nada más. Se sentía estúpido mientras se preguntaba qué demonios le pasaba. En realidad él solía ser enérgico y atolondrado, y aunque él si podía (a diferencia de niños como Akira) quedarse quieto casi nunca quería hacerlo. Y ahora no tenía ganas de nada.

Todo por culpa de la estúpida Sayumi. Pues bien, si ella quería ignorarlo que lo hiciera, ahora él también iba a limitarse a detestarla.

* * *

-Estoy harta de que llegues a mi casa sin avisarme y pretendas quedarte aquí.- se quejó una niña rubia que estaba cruzada de brazos.

Shiro Kido se encogió de hombros.

-Perdona Sayu-chan pero creo que lo mínimo que deberías hacer es dejarme quedar después de que desinfecté todas las frutas de tu cocina.- el joven Kido imitando la postura de su interlocutora.

-Nadie te lo pidió.- alegó la chica de ojos azules.

Su madre, que casualmente se encontraba en casa, emitió un grito desde la cocina, donde ayudada por Seki preparaba la comida.

-¡No seas grosera con Shiro-kun, hija! - expresó Sora.

Sayumi dejó escapar un suspiro mientras se tiraba al sofá. Shiro se sentó un poco alejado de ella, entre las cosas que el niño mantenía siempre impecable eso era su espacio personal.

-Eres bastante malhumorada de ahora para acá.- se quejó el de pelo azul mirando con curiosidad las caricaturas que minutos antes la rubia y su hermanito veían.

Sayumi carraspeó.

-¿Disculpa? ¿Todavía que llegas a mi casa sin avisar pretendes insultarme? Eres lo peor.- se indignó Ishida.

-Digo la verdad, que es diferente. Sí eres muy gruñona.

Sayumi se sintió enfadada de que ese jovencito no la respetara en lo más mínimo. Todos sus amigos solían ser lindos y buenos con ella, incluso Daiki a veces dejaba a lado su parte bestia y la trataba como una dama, ¡si hasta Tachikawa la trataba bien! y luego estaba Shiro Kido y su gusto enfermo por ofenderla. Además tampoco tenía mucho sentido porque con todas las demás niñas Shiro era muy educado.

-¿Es porque te peleaste con Daiki?

Sayumi tosió atragantada.

-Yo no me peleé con Daiki y si lo hubiera hecho eso me tendría sin cuidado.- alegó Sayumi.- Además, ¿Tú qué sabes? Vives en una burbuja antibacterial.

-Y te aseguro que tengo menos resfriados al año que tú.- presumió el niño, como si eso solucionara todo el argumento.- Y sé más de lo que crees, como por ejemplo porque ignoras a Yagami.

La rubia se carcajeó.

-No sabes nada.

-Claro que sé, tonta.- importunó Shiro.- Y es porque eres muy obvia.

-¡Agh, no sé porque sigues viniendo a mi casa si siempre te la pasas de neurótico!

-Y yo no sé porque no simplemente le dices a Daik que te gusta.

Sayumi se quedó petrificada.

-Estás delirando, tanto desinfectante debió afectarte las neuronas.- se excusó la hija del astronauta y la modista.- Shiro-kun, enserio deja de ver dramas en la tele que ya estás igual de loco que Takeshi o de imaginativo que Yuu.

El jovencito de gafas se estiró.

-De acuerdo, olvídalo entonces.- dejó por la paz. Luego escuchó un característico sonido de "crack" -¡Me tronó el cuello, creo que me lo torcí!

Sayumi volvió a relajarse y reír mientras miraba el cuello del peli azul.

-Eres un exagerado, si no tienes nada.- se aproximó a tocarle.

-¡No me toques si no te has lavado las manos!

-¡Eres insufrible!

* * *

Akira sonrió antes de lanzar la pelota de tenis a su amigo castaño. A Kyouya le gustaba el tenis pero Akira creía que era un deporte de chicas y sólo se limitaba a lanzarle la pelota al Yagami y a recibirla cuando él se la lanzaba. DemiVeemon y Salamon les veían desde el suelo.

-Nadie sabe porque el estúpido de Takeshi se ha ido.- musitó Akira enfadado. Seguía sin creer que su mejor amigo se había mudado sin decirle adiós siquiera.- Ese tonto…

-Se portó muy raro conmigo antes de irse.- admitió Kyou.- Creo que se veía molesto.

Akira recordó la última conversación que tuvo a solas con Takeshi.

-Es que él sabía que su mamá iba a enfadarse al saber que tú y tía Kari se venían a la ciudad.- le relató Motomiya sin siquiera darse cuenta que tocaba un tema delicado.- Es que su mamá siempre fue extraña, la verdad. Recuerdo que solía gritar mucho y nunca era muy maternal, aunque supongo que quería a nuestro amigo. Es su madre, después de todo.

Kyouya analizó las palabras de Akira. Si la señora Takaishi (ex, se recordó, pues ahora estaban separados y próximamente divorciados) había hecho todo aquel drama por algo tan estúpido como aquello enserio estaba muy mal. Kyou sabía que Takeru le profesaba un gran cariño tanto a su madre como a él pero, ¿Sería esto suficiente para provocar los celos de la madre de Takeshi? Kyou era observador y veía que su madre y T.K. se miraban como viejos amores, con una chispa diferente de la que ella veía a cualquier otro hombre. Eso jamás le había preocupado porque jamás creyó que hubiera consumación de dichos sentimientos pero… ahora que Takeru estaba solo, ¿La habría?

-Tienes razón, es su madre y ella sabe lo que es mejor para su hijo. Además Takeshi tampoco es imbécil para no darse cuenta.- opinó Yagami.- Y si estaba molesto conmigo por eso sólo debió decirlo, tampoco es como que me fuera a enfadar.

-Olvídalo.- pidió Akira que estaba realmente indignado con Takaishi.- Déjale allá en Setagaya. Seguro estará mejor.

Kyou suspiró antes de ver al señor Motomiya acercándose a ambos niños.

-Eh Kyou, Salamon, ¿No quieren que los acerquemos a algún lado? - preguntó Daisuke.

-No gracias señor Motomiya.- dijo el jovencito de pelo café.- En realidad olvidé avisarle a mamá que vería a Akira y debe estar enojada.

-Pues entonces vamos, que he invitado a Kari a comer y seguro que si comemos los cuatro juntos estará mucho más divertido.- opinó el hombre.

-De acuerdo.- accedió Kyouya.

* * *

Yuuto observaba con inocencia pura a su hermana mayor. Saome era muy rara cuando se lo proponía.

-Hermana, ¿Por qué te has disfrazado de Piedmon? - le preguntó el fantasioso niño.

Saome se puso roja del coraje.

-¡Eres un mocoso irrespetuoso! - chilló la Ichijouji.- ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme así, pequeño monstruo?

Yuu se rió.

-Es que eso pareces, Sao-chan.

Saome se miró en el espejo. Quizá había exagerado pero sólo un poco.

-Quítate todo eso de la cara ya mismo, hija.- ordenó Ken que a pesar de llevar prisa para ir al trabajo alcanzó a ver a su pequeño retoño y había retrocedido aterrado.- Dios Saome, tienes once años.

Y no era para menos pues su princesita había hurtado todo el kit de maquillaje de Miyako ( kit del que ya se había apropiado ya que su madre rara vez lo usaba, pues esta mujer prefería ir al natural) y había decidido que como este año iba a demostrarles a los chicos que podía ser más madura que el resto de las niñas ponerse maquillaje en toda la cara era una gran idea.

-¡Ni loca sales así a la calle! - se estresó Ken.- Yuuto, te encargo a tu hermana.- pidió el detective.- ¡Yuuto! - repitió al ver que su hijo le ignoraba por mecerse en la silla.

-Pero papá, todas van a ir así…

-Déjala papá, que va disfrazada de Piedmon, ¿No lo ves?

Ken sacudió la cabeza. ¿Qué había hecho para tener unos hijos tan originales?

-¡Ken, vuelve aquí y despídete de tu mujer como es debido!

Cierto, casarse con Miyako.

…

Hikari se rio por cuarta ocasión y entonces su único hijo se empezó a preguntar si habría algo más entre ella y el señor Motomiya de lo que parecía.

Daisuke estaba casado, aunque por lo visto hasta Akira tenía asumido que el matrimonio de sus padres tenía problemas, y eso que para que Akira se diera cuenta de algo se necesitaba mucha obviedad. También sabía que el señor Motomiya procuraba a su madre como desvivido por ella y aunque antes al pequeño y observador Yagami le parecía cómico, ahora se veía más serio.

Pensó en su amigo Akira y en lo que pensaría si sus sospechas fueran ciertas. ¿Se molestaría tanto como lo había hecho Takeshi? A él en cierta forma no le molestaría si su madre se fijara en un hombre, aun si fuera Daisuke o Takeru.

Aunque el fondo sabía que la idea de que se tratara del rubio era mucho menos disparatada. Kyouya creyó que su madre era realmente especial como para que dos hombres como ellos siguieran profesándole tanto afecto.

-Muchas gracias por la comida, Daisuke.- le dijo Kari con una sonrisa.- Ha sido encantador comer con ustedes dos.

-Gracias por aceptar Kari.- le devolvió la sonrisa.- Akira y yo también la pasamos bien.

-Claro.- secundó su clon/hijo.

-Deberíamos irnos.- opinó Kyou.

-Cierto.- admitió Hikari.- De nuevo gracias.

-¿Los llevamos? - ofreció su amigo.

-No es necesario, el edificio está cerca de aquí y podemos caminar.- respondió la castaña. Su hijo asintió.- Nos vemos, Davis.

Se abrazó al moreno y luego a su hijo y emprendió camino con Kyouya hasta su edificio. En sí era verdad que estaba muy cerca, pero otra cosa era que Kari quería dejarle claro a Daisuke que a pesar de quererlo de una manera impresionante, él estaba casado y tenía un hijo y lo suyo sólo se quedaría en una amistad.

Venía reflexionando eso hasta que llegaron a su puerta. Se llevó una pequeña sorpresa al hallarse a T.K. recargado en ella. Al verlos el rubio se incorporó de inmediato y miró a la Yagami con un brillo intenso en sus ojos azules. La castaña se estremeció. Era esa la misma mirada que él ponía de adolescentes cuando se encontraban en sus momentos más íntimos. Una que le recordaba a la época donde en el mundo sólo eran ellos dos y donde su vida entera era T.K.

-¿Podemos hablar? - preguntó después de haber saludado a Kyou con afabilidad.

El niño se encogió de hombros.

-Iré abajo a visitar a Ami-chan y ver si tienen todo listo para la escuela.- informó Kyouya antes de sonreírles a ambos y desaparecer por el pasillo.

Hikari le invitó a entrar. Takeru se veía realmente nervioso y consternado. Sus manos temblaban ligeramente y tenía los ojos rojos. Se preguntó que le podía tener así además de lo de su hijo.

-Estoy cansado, Kari.- sinceró finalmente.- Estoy pasando un momento terrible y lo que necesito es que estés a mi lado y es cuando menos quieres estarlo.

-No quiero confundirte.

-¡No estoy confundido ni podré estarlo nunca porque ya sabes cómo me siento! - exclamó.

Eran contadas las veces que Takeru Takaishi le había gritado en su vida. Una de ellas fue cuando ella estaba siendo transportada a otro mundo en la infancia y él le había reclamado que debía depender menos de Tai, otra había sido al decidir terminar su relación y una más era esta.

-Mi Kari, entiéndeme.- rogó el escritor.- Te necesito. No puedo buscar la esperanza si me quitas tu luz.- la tomó de las manos. Ella estaba temblando.- ¿Por qué es tan difícil para ti aceptar mis sentimientos si ya no hay nada que nos separe?

-Tú debes concentrarte en tu hijo y la situación actual.- se excusó ella.

-Pero es que no puedo hacerlo no tengo tu apoyo.- musitó T.K.- Me estoy derrumbando y te necesito.

Hikari poco tiempo tuvo para reaccionar cuando el rubio de ojos azules la había tomado con brusquedad del rostro y había plantado sus labios sobre los suyos. La mujer volvió a temblar porque Takeru nunca la había besado de esa manera, aunque no había probado sus labios en demasiados años seguía recordando con claridad los besos del escritor. Dulces, suaves y llenos de entrega.

Este beso, por otro lado estaba colmado de pasión y deseo reprimido además de que pudo sentir la más profunda desesperación de su amor en su boca. Kari se paró en seco sin saber cómo reaccionar. La verdad era que ese beso la había dejado con la mente en blanco. Sintió como si volviera a tener 17 y no hubiera pasado ni una hora desde la última vez que se habían besado. Se sintió en casa.

Poco a poco el beso del hombre fue bajando su intensidad hasta convertirse en lo que había en sus recuerdos. Un movimiento suave y calmado que le llenaba el alma. Estaba colmado de amor. Tanto que la estremeció.

Cuando se separaron ella le miró con los ojos vidriosos. Takeru suspiró.

-No sabes cuánto lo siento.- confesó el rubio.- Perdóname, no debí haber hecho eso, no pedí tu opinión y… ¡Hikari, no sabes cuánto lo lamento! - clamó.- Estoy tan arrepentido.

-Yo no estoy arrepentida, T.K.- fue lo que respondió la castaña.

Justo cuando Takaishi iba a agregar algo su móvil comenzó a sonar. Afectado contestó sin más y tan pronto como escuchó la voz de su ex mujer se quedó de piedra.

-Aline.- dijo sin aire. Pasaron unos segundos y Takeru exclamó un par de cosas que no tuvieron sentido para la Yagami.

Cuando colgó Hikari creyó que estaba peor de cómo había llegado. Parecía poseído.

-Takeshi.- Gruñó T.K.- ¡Aline dice que han secuestrado a Takeshi!

Hikari se llevó ambas manos a la boca, petrificada.

_Fin Capitulo 3_

_Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Comenten! y una vez más, perdon por la tardanza._

_Dannemi_


End file.
